


Healer's Order

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: A side of Male Hawke, M/M, Obligatory sick-fic, The ship's there, it's just very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: When Hawke brings home two of his companions down with a feverish cold, Anders is not amused.





	Healer's Order

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble, I wrote on discord after a headcanon-discussion inspired me. Comments are enabled for non-logged in users. Please feel free to leave a comment, if you liked, what I wrote! Your comments are my motivation! <3

Carver felt miserable.  He had been traipsing along the wounded cost, hunting slavers with Hawke in pouring rain for two days in a row and he was finally paying the price for it. His nose was stuffy, his throat hurt from repeated coughing and his skill felt, as if it was going to split in two any second now. Gladly Hawke hadn't noticed yet.  The last Carver needed, was his big brother teasing him about his poor health, or worse even, fussing over it.

  
But not everyone shared Hawke's obliviousness. Sebastian had quickly picked up on the warrior's less then perfect condition and asked him repeatedly, if he was okay. At one point he had even offered him a handkerchief - _a silk handkerchief!_

  
As if he was in any better shape really. The archer sounded oddly short-breathed and kept spacing out repeatedly during their trek back home. It seemed, as if he was suffering from his own set of ailments. As soon, as they were home, Carver would brew himself a hot ginger-tea, offer Sebastian a cup and then disappear into his room, before Hawke could pick up on any clues.

  
Or so he thought. When they arrived at Hawke's estate, Anders was there, obviously waiting for Hawke to request some sort of errand to be run for him. Splendid. The healer took one look at Carver and his initial intentions were forgotten. "Andraste's flaming knickers, Carver! You look like death reheated!" Carver scoffed and tried to move away from the healers probing hands, that tried to feel the temperature of his forehead. "Yeah well, and you could use a bath and a shave."

  
"You're feverish", Anders declared unnecessarily, "You seem to have come down with a cold. How long have you been like that?" When Carver stubbornly refused to answer, Sebastian piped in, though his voice sounded oddly slurred. _Was he drunk?_ "He's been coughin' since early this mornin'. He wasn't lookin' too well either."

  
"I'm fine", Carver tried to protest, but was silenced by the healers surprisingly strong grip pushing down on his shoulders and forcing him to sit. "You hush!", Anders said, as he already turned his attention to Sebastian. "What about you? You don't sound like a ray of sunshine either?" Sebastian tried to wave the healers worries away, swaying in the movement. "I'm fine. Dinna worry. I'm jist very tired. I'll go an' take a nap on Hawke's couch." It was clear in Anders' expression, that he didn't believe him, but at least Sebastian was willing to rest. So with a begrudging 'very well' he turned back to his more stubborn patient and-

  
_FLUMP_

  
Anders' head snapped back so fast it made Carver wince painfully, just watching it. Like a sack of flour, Sebastian had tilted to the side and collapsed on the floor. In an instant the healer was by his side, feeling his pulse and his temperature. The archer was down with a feverish cold too! It didn't take a genius to guess the thoughts going through Anders' head: Two of Hawke's companions, who had been mercilessly dragged trough cold rain for two days in a row, are down with a feverish cold and nobody had even once consulted the healer about this, before it got to this point of bad. _Someone was in deep trouble._

  
**"HAWKE!!"**

  
Carver found, that afterall there were some advantages to be put on 'forced sick leave' by the healer. He got a first row seat to the show that followed Anders moment of revelation. Already laying in his bed, slightly drowsy with the medicine Anders had fed him, he watched with a lazy smirk, as his big brother got smaller and smaller, while Anders mercilessly chewed him out.

  
The second advantage was, that Anders had declared, Sebastian was in no condition to leave and go out in the rain again, either, so he was unceremoniously tucked besides Carver into the bed, where he instinctively snuggled up against the warrior, while his fever-ridden body drifted deeper into slumber.

  
\- THE END


End file.
